


Blue

by FairyChess



Series: Long Live the Queen [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/F, F/M, Galra and Alteans are related, Galran-Altean War, Gen, I also named her so theres that, Pre-Canon, Prisoner of War, Self-Indulgent, War, basically everyone she ever loved betrays her in some way, except allura alluras great, for like a thousand years, headcanons, i made up all the old paladins here you go, its not fun, shitty title is shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/FairyChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On The day Hator Reaches her age of majority, the ancient-looking blue paladin arrives on Gaal and tells the Galra King that the Blue Lion will have no other new pilot but the Crown Princess of the Galra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Have some more of my queen

On The day Hator Reaches her Age of Majority, the ancient-looking blue paladin arrives on Gaal and tells the king that the blue lion will have no other new pilot but the Crown Princess of the Galra.

For Hator, it is a dream come true. The Life of a Paladin is a life beyond Gaal, a life more than learning to fight for the sake of showing of and politics for the sake of saving face. She has always wanted _more,_ and the blue lion has chosen _her_ out of millions, out of _billions_ of lifeforms, she is the one who will be the ne blue paladin.

For the Galran People, it is a bitter thing to accept – the Alteans take and take, they say, and now they take even our Beloved Daughter. What will they take next?

You have another princess, Hator wants to scream, I have never wanted this, give it to her

But even Haggar has turned on her, though Hator cannot understand why. Haggar can finally have the throne, and Hator can finally be free. Everything is perfect.

She is very wrong.

* * *

Prykar is a raging _zouzzyx_ and Hator hates him.

He is stubborn and pushy and Hator has never met a Galra she hated so much. She loves her people but Prykar is all the worst parts of Galran culture in one vicious, self-righteous package. She has exchanged the prison of being heir for the cage of the Black Paladins whims, and she can feel herself growing more bitter by the day.

The other paladins seem unperturbed, having long ago accepted Prykar’s disposition as a fact of Paladin life, and Hator's fur bristles with the injustice of it.

The only bright spot in the whole mess is young Princess Allura, barely younger than Hator herself, who is kind and gentle and perfectly willing to listen to the Galra princess ramble about how unfair her life is.

It is almost – almost – like having Haggar back, and Hator ignores the way the thought feels like a betrayal.

Allura seems confused that Hator cannot get along with the other paladins. Hator does not know how to explain that she rarely gets along with anyone. She has always been strange.

It seems becoming a paladin has only made it worse.

* * *

She gets into a brawl with the Red Paladin.

Tablitea wields her Bayard's spear with lightning reflexes and deadly accuracy. Hator’s warhammer, strange and unfamiliar in her hands, is no match. Prykar is furious with them, and King Alfor gives them a look of fatherly disappointment that keenly reminds Hator she is the youngest and newest paladin.

Tablitea comes to see her when she gets out of the healing pods, with a grin on her face that makes Hator’s heart flutter in her chest.

_Quiznack._

* * *

Galran mating rituals are tied deeply to fighting and combat, and Hator really should have considered that before she agreed to be Tablitea’s sparring partner.

Within weeks her infatuation has blossomed into a full-blown, highly problematic crush, and she is having immense trouble hiding it from the other paladins during training. Voltron is not coming easy any more, and everyone seems to know that Hator is the problem.

The problem quickly goes away when one day, Tablitea tossed her Bayard to the side, drags Hator in by the hair, and kisses her senseless.

Allura is smug for months.

* * *

Prykar is in love with her.

Well, maybe that’s a bit melodramatic. Prykar made... romantic overtures towards her. Which makes absolutely no sense, because it is well known that Hator is with Tablitea, and Prykar is Alfor’s age – he is quite literally old enough to be her father. Its unnerving and uncomfortable, and if forming Voltron was hard when Hator was hiding her feelings, it is impossible now.

Hator, for the first time, wishes she was back on Gaal.

* * *

There is a rebellion, and Hator’s father dies.

Hator is horrified – her own sister has betrayed their family. Ordered their father’s _execution_. And yet Hator cannot bring herself to hate Haggar, no matter how she tries, or how the thought of loving her father’s murderer makes her sick to her stomach.

Alfor sends Prykar to restore order to Gaal – a mere political coup does not warrant all of Voltron, and Prykar can surely handle one adolescent princess with a power complex. He does not even take his Lion.

Prykar does not come back.

* * *

The United Systems are at war.

The Alteans in the Castle of Lions are suspicious and wary of her, whispering behind their hands and scurrying away from her like so many mice. Hator says nothing, and at night she buries her face in Tablitea’s hair and cries for her sister, for Gaal, for everything she ever took for granted and now has lost.

The only Altean who doesn’t treat her differently is Allura. Even Tablitea is withdrawn, and Hator can feel her pity like a physical weight, like a black cloud hovering over them. They have no peace.

The other four lions fight as they can – nobody has seen or heard from Prykar in months, nobody knows if he lives– but they are only four, and as much as Hator resented Prykar they are not effective without a leader. The Black Lion has yet to choose a new paladin, safe in the Castle of Lions.

The Siege of Strom, the Altean moon, is bloody and lasts for days. Hator is delirious with pain when she manages to drag away Gennuat and Vansian back to the castle, Tablitea right behind her. Altean soldiers are cheering for her, calling her hero for saving the other paladins even as they die around her. She does not feel like a hero. She feels like a coward.

They make it to the castle of lions on the surface of Altea just in time for the Galran Planet-Killer to finish what it started – Strom turns into an inferno in the sky, and fire rains down on the planet.

They escape as Altea burns.

* * *

They fight the Galran fleet for what seems like weeks

In a moment of desperation, King Alfor puts Allura into cryo-sleep, and Coran with her.  They escape, but not before Tablitea is captured, along with her lion. Prykar reveals himself as Zarkon, and Hator feel this betrayal almost as deeply as she felt her sisters.

Arus is small and barely inhabited.  The king says pretty words over Tablitea’s empty grave and Hator wonders if all of their families died thinking their loved ones would live alive. She wonders if her father died thinking of her.

She does not like Altean Funerals.

* * *

Hator awakes one day to find Gennuat, Vansian and the rest of the lions gone

Other than the Black lion, which is sealed deep in the Castle, inaccessible until the other four return – an impossibility now that the Galra have the Red. She is furious, delirious with rage – The other paladins and Alfor have planned this without any input from her at all, and Hator’s blood boils with the injustice of it.

But it is impossible to stay mad at a man who was only trying to keep the last link to his daughter he had left.

* * *

In the end, it is quiet.

The Last of the Alteans were sent with Gennuat and Vansian to protect the lions. Coran and Allura remain in cryo-sleep, and Alfor has loaded his consciousness into the castle of lions for their later use.

She and Alfor are alone.

They take the last ship, far, far away from the Arusian System, hoping beyond hope the defenses of the castle will hold, and that Haggar and Zarkon never find it.

* * *

After many years, on a nameless, empty planet, Zarkon and Haggar find them.

Alfor presses a fatherly kiss to the crown of her head as a Galran horde descends on them and Hator smiles in spite of herself. She is no longer angry or bitter. She is maybe a little lonely, still feels a little betrayed by all she has ever loved, but her pain is softer now. More manageable. Alfor has become like second father in the years since he tricked her, and she loves him in spite of his flaws.

As the Galra clap them in cuffs, she hopes that they will at least give them a cell together

Alfor does not live long enough to board the ship

* * *

Days bleed together in the dark cell.

Occasionally Haggar comes to mock her, and less often Zarkon come to offer her a place at his side. She doesn’t respond to them.

Days turn to weeks, months, years – centuries pass. Haggar keeps her alive with magic, forcing her to consume quintessence. Hator’s own magic is weak from being cut off from her lion. Perhaps it is the last vestiges of affection that keep Haggar and Zarkon from killing her. Perhaps it is only spite. Both are equally likely.

After what must be a millennium, Hator finally, finally decides she will be a prisoner no longer.

The next time Zarkon comes to her cell, she turns to him, and tries to keep the hatred out of her voice.

_Long Live the King_

**Author's Note:**

> I made her friends with Allura because in the first episode she specifically mentions the blue paladin and asks where they are.


End file.
